Seasoned Survivors
by SniperchickJ
Summary: By looking at Supernatural season posters, I wrote little drabbles about how they changed from season to season.


_This is my first foray into the Supernatural fan fiction, please don't eat me..._

 _I exercised my psychic powers, and analyzed Sam and Dean by their posture and facial expressions in the season posters. For every season I wrote a drabble for each of them. I'm new to the fandom, and I haven't watched all of spn yet, so I only have a vague idea of what happens when._

Season 1.

Sam still looked young. His lanky body hadn't quite filled out yet, his bangs still covered his forehead. Physically anyone could tell he was little brother. But one look at his face made them reconsider. His eyes were full of steely determination, the kind you see in the eyes of combat soldiers who haven't quite adjusted to civilian life. It puzzled girls. A boy with the eyes of a man...

Dean looked his twenty two years, his chiseled face and spiked brown hair made him irresistible to all. He was older brother for sure. He may look short next to Sam, but his eyes gave him away. The ever present guarded look and the grief in his eyes spoke volumes. Too much responsibility an at early age, and the heavy weight of grief. He hid it well, but keen observers saw anyway. How could someone so young already look like they carried the world? An old man in a young body...

Season 2.

By all rights, Sam still looked boyish, the long wavy hair threw strangers for a loop. Most people expected him to turn around with a impish twinkle in his eyes. The typical carefree college boy. Instead they would meet steel mixed with confusion, like he carried the world and couldn't decide whether to drop it or keep going. A boy with soldiers eyes...

Dean looked older. Lines etched between his brows gave him the appearance of a thirty year old. Insecurities were written in his eyes. Guilt and confusion warred inside, fighting with duty and love and determination to do right. Strangers could only guess, most of them assuming he'd lost something and blamed himself. They only guessed part of it.

Season 3.

Less of a boy remained in Sam, his physical features matching his eyes. They held plenty of fear, but also resignation. As if something horrible was about to happen and he knew, but couldn't stop it. The steel and determination had faded slightly, replaced by grief. Grief that comes only from loosing everything.

Dean physically looked the same. But his eyes. You only saw that look on a terminally ill person who knew their time was coming up. The determination and resignation matched Sam's, coupled with sadness. No one really could guess why they both had those looks. They appeared healthy, what reason could they have to look like they were dying?

Season 4.

The boy grew into a man. Bangs now longer and swept to the side, no one doubted his authority. The steel determination was back in his eyes. Underneath lay anger, burning hot. It scalded observers. Such heat rarely accompanied one of his age. He may have grown but Sam was still young!

Dean appeared to have aged a thousand years. He looked young, but his eyes said he'd seen too much. They were old and tired, and filled with brotherly concern. As if Sam was wrong but didn't know and Dean wasn't sure how to stop him. All this Dean packaged neatly behind an iron curtain, visible only to the keen observer.

Season 5.

No doubt, Sam was fully grown. With hair kept back and hard muscle he was not a man to be trifled with. His eyes looked hard enough to cut diamonds. Often people wondered what happened to him. A tiny spark of love was visible, but buried deep. He looked lost, like he didn't know who he was.

Dean's body was scar free, but not his mind. He knew all kinds of ways life could go wrong. Fear, confusion, desperation and grief rolled together on his eyes as he watched Sam. Guilt also showed, like he hurt Sam and lost him. They were so close, no one understood what happened that could drive them apart.

Season 6.

Sam looked good. But this time his eyes were blank. Sure, he looked determined and angry. But the steel that had been their before was gone. There was literally nothing.

Dean looked hurt, like the person he loved most betrayed him. Underneath the hurt and betrayal, anger boiled strong and hot. Determination fueled the fire, as if Dean didn't know what needed to be done and didn't care how much it cost. He would make it happen.

Season 7.

The hard angles in Sam's face softened slightly. Like he'd seen the worst evil had to give, but instead of becoming hard and untouchable he became compassionate. The determination returned, but not so hard. It seemed like he found peace and no longer needed to be the toughest man alive.

Dean, on the other hand, looked much more worn. The hurt and confusion hadn't waned, but the betrayal was gone. Steel lined his expression along with desperation, as if Sam was in danger and he wanted protect him but didn't know how.

Season 8.

Sam looked a little worse for the wear. His eyes were full of mistrust and doubt, like someone had lied to him day after day and he couldn't trust that it wouldn't happen again. Beneath it all was a tiny spark of hope that it was real, but it seemed that he rarely indulged in that hope.

Dean looked one hundred percent done. The pain and sadness overwhelmed any other emotion that may have been there. He looked haunted, like he would do anything no matter the cost to make it all stop. Anything for peace.

Season 9.

Exhaustion did not look good on either if the boys. Both appeared worn to the core. Like they did everything possible to save the world and still failed.

Season 10.

Apparently is was Sam's turn to be a hundred percent done, but in the annoyed way. He seemed exasperated that things still tried to kill him. He wore the "come at me, bro" face that screamed I can handle anything you throw at me. The steel shown strong in the way that you only saw in the eyes of a true survivor.

Dean looked annoyed. But that was it. Like people acted like he was stupid and he was tired of it. Other than annoyance nothing showed. I suppose it was his turn to be blank.

Season 11.

Strength and determination came through Sam's face, and a never seen before light shone in his eyes. Mixed with the steel from before, Sam appeared to have a newfound peace.

Dean's annoyance hadn't left, but it wasn't the only thing this time. A few other things came through, emotions like guilt, exhaustion, and betrayal. Not like family betrayal, but like something higher he depended on let him down. Hurt and anger were also present, along with determination. As if he was tired of cleaning up messes, but damn determined to carry on.

Damaged people are dangerous. They know they can survive.

 _I know I'm not accurate all the way don't eat me..._

 _Signed,_

 _Sniperchick_


End file.
